


Not Gay

by BlueBell_Pond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBell_Pond/pseuds/BlueBell_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pub night where Greg is more observent than the People give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> The video mentioned is homophobic games descused on Game thoery.

John groaned as he sat heavily in his seat causing Greg to smirk and pass him a pint.  
"Long day?"  
"Had a guy in the clinc today asking if I was dating Sherlock, said I wasn't gay then asked if sherlock was."   
"Didn't ask if you were bi then?" John looked at him suprised. "Kinda obvious mate, you stare at a lot of arse." John took several large gulps of his beer.  
"You're the only one who gussed rightly."  
"Yeah well, I'm bi myself. Most people dont look deeper than that. Media only just excepted gays never mind bi's. My nice pointed out a couple of vidoes about it on youtube."   
"Oh?" Greg noded.  
"So I'm gussing Sherlock told you he doesnt do emotions?"  
"Yeah. Married to his work." Greg snorted into his   
pint. "What?" John said amused.  
"Wellllll.... I didn't know you're married." John hit his arm causing Greg to lift his arms in surender grining. "No! Hear me out! You cash the checks he gets, you write up what happens, you bring in more clints and deal with the other 'tidus' things to do with him so you are the work." Greg was smirking at him now. John's head thumped on to the table causing Greg to laugh.   
"He don't even fancy me."  
"You sure?" John stared at him for a few moments before draing his pint and giving Greg the money to pay before leaving Greg alone laughing.


End file.
